fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Partnerschule
Partnerschule♥ Hey thumb Meine Idee ist folgende: Es gibt in Deutschlad eine Partnerschule der McKinley High School. In der deutschen Schule werden welche von uns vorkommen. Ich werde''' 5 Leute''' als Hauptcharaktere und höchstens 15 Leute als Nebencharaktere nehmen. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, schreibt es als Kommentar unter die FF oder mir als Nachricht. In der Anmeldung sollten eine Personenbeschreibung (Name, Alter, Aussehen, Sexualität, Charakter, Clique, Beliebtheitsstaus) und ein Bild von der Person auf jeden Fall vorkommen. Natürlich könnt ihr auch noch mehr hinzufügen. Aus Glee werden nur die Personen vorkommen die auf dem Bild sind. Status: in Arbeit Hauptcharaktere: ' Left cover page.png|Jojo Lalala 2.jpg|Emily Megan-fox2.jpg|Nele Tumblr lodm59TRJi1qdddhg.jpg|Juju 77812 5285.jpg|Lia Demi42.jpg|Mel '''Nebencharaktere': jojos freund.jpg|Jojo's Freund Chris david.jpg|Mel's Bruder David images2589.jpg|Deutscher Glee-Club-Leiter Matt Bomer jeremy kapone.jpg|Lia's Freund Tom 261197_114576745303400_103427753084966_118690_2862516_n.jpg|Jojo's Schwester Amy Carlson-shoot-nathan-kress-16697919-509-764.jpg|Juju's Freund Nico Emi's Sis.jpg|Emily's Schwester Lana emis freund.jpg|Emily's Freund Jared 220px-Peyton List 2011.jpg|Lia's Schwester Lilly Nina HQ.jpg|Anni Häuser: jojos hauss.jpg|Jojo's Haus jujus haus.jpg|Juju's Haus KEITEL_Erlensee_0227_RGB.jpg|Emily's Haus Mels haus.jpg|Mel's Haus TSS151.jpg|Nele's Haus 63-110-1.jpg|Lia's Haus Architektenhaus-dancello.jpg|Anni's Haus Downloadboom96.jpg|Mr. Bomer's Haus Zimmer: jojos zimmer.jpg|Jojo's Zimmer mels zimmer.jpg|Mel's Zimmer Zimmer.jpg|Emily's Zimmer Schlafzimmer3.jpg|Nele's Zimmer Hardeck schlafzimmer 15180014.jpg|Juju's Zimmer Jugendzimmer-komplett-holz-ahorn-orange-rot-3643.jpg|Lia's Zimmer Schlafzimmer weiss schwarz hochglanz domicilio lightbox.jpg|Anni's Zimmer Haustiere: emis hund.jpg|Emily's Hund Lea emis katze.jpg|Emily's Katze Sheila jojos hund.jpg|Jojo's Hund Lisa Hundi.jpg|Nele's Hund Louis Lh-0679.JPG|Juju's Hund Samy Gotha.jpg|Juju's Pferd Gitana Bild Rauhaar-Dackel-Welpen-Rueden,2931063,280,0,0,200.jpg|Lia's Hund Bella Danny l.jpg|Anni's Hund Stella Kapitel 1: Besuch aus Lima *Finn's Sicht* „ Bitte schnallen Sie sich an. Wir bereiten uns auf die Landung vor.“ , ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern. Der größte Teil der New Directions war auf den Weg zu unserer Partnerschule in Deutschland. Ich hatte, wie die meisten die USA noch nie verlassen und freute mich schon seit Tagen auf die Erfahrungen, die ich bei der Reise machen werde. Wir sackten mit dem Flugzeug immer mehr nach unten. Rachel, die neben mir saß, ergriff meine Hand. Wir sind beide, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie geflogen. Nach 10 Minuten hatten wir nach 8 Stunden Flug endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Wir holten unser Gepäck und wurden dann auch schon von dem deutschen Glee- Club- Leiter in Empfang genommen. In Deutschland war es grade 7 Uhr morgens, deshalb fuhren wir direkt zur Schule. Auf dem Weg dorthin erkannte ich nur McDonalds. Sonst war mir alles sehr fremd. Von der Schule sahen wir nicht viel, da es noch dunkel draußen war und wir direkt in den Musikraum geführt wurden. Neugierig schauten uns 6 Augenpaare an. Unser Glee- Club- Leiter stellte uns alle nach der Reihe vor. *Nele's Sicht* Ich habe die ganze Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen, weil ich zu aufgeregt war. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie diese Schüler aus Ohio aussehen. Juju, Mel, Lia, Jojo, Emily und ich saßen in unserem Musikraum und wartet, dass Mr. Bomer mit den Leuten den Raum betrat. Emily unterhielt sich mit Lia lautstark ob Cory Monteith oder Lea Michele besser ist. Ich hörte ihnen zu obwohl es mich wenig interessierte. Juju schrieb mit ihrem Freund Nico SmS und Mel stalkte einfach nur die Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit quickte letztere auf. Das heißt dann wohl unsere Gäste waren da. Sie wurden alle nach der Reihe vorgestellt. 250px-Finngbgfbgb.jpg|Finn Hudson 250px-Glee_23-kevin-mchale-01_3014_purplebkg_v2_jm.jpg|Artie Abrams 250px-Heather_promoshoot_Glee_4_Temporada.jpg|Brittany Pierce 250px-Mikefgsdfgd6.jpg|Mike Chang 250px-Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|Rachel Berry 250px-Seapuck6.jpg|Noah "Puck" Puckerman 260px-Santanasea98.jpg|Santana Lopez 270px-25zco8_1280.jpg|Sam Evans 1000px-Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Mercedes Jones 1000px-Kurrrt.jpg|Kurt Hummel Seatina.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang ustv_glee_season4_darren_criss.jpg|Blaine Anderson Danach waren wir an der Reihe. Bei mir klang das in etwa so: „ Hey mein Name ist Nele. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und bin hier die jüngste in Glee Club. Ich habe leider keine Geschwister." Als alle fertig ware, mussten wir erstmal einen Song performen. Wir wählten den Song We Are Young. Lia übernahm zusammen mit Emily die Hauptstimmen. Der Glee Club aus Lima entschied sich für den Song Don't Stop Believin'. Finn: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck: A singer in a smokey room Santana: Smell of wine and cheap perfume Beide: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Beide: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Rachel: Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill Beide: Payin anything to roll the dice, Just one more time Rachel: Some will win, Beide: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night Alle: Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop! Als sie fertig waren, saßen wir alle mit offenen Mündern da. Schnell war uns klar, wir würden in dieser Woche sehr viel lernen können. Da wir genau 6 Leute waren, musste sich jeder um 2 kümmern. Mir wurde ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und ein Asiatisches Mädchen zugeteilt. Die zwei hießen Sam und Tina. Sam war schon relativ süß. Mal gucken was sich noch so ergeben würde. Mr. Bomer stellte uns für den Rest des Tages frei damit wir unseren Gästen Berlin und unser zu Hause zeigen konnten.thumb Ich entschied mich dafür, die Schule erst am nächsten Morgen zu zeigen. Wir 3 gingen den kleinen Weg zu meinem blauen Auto und ich fuhr zu mir nach Haus. Sam und Tina stellten ihr Koffer erst einmal im Flur ab. Dann begann ich mit der Führung durch das Haus. Meine Mama hatte für unsere Gäste schon typisch deutsches Essen gekocht. Als wir in die Küche kamen,fragte mich Tina: „Stimmt es,dass ihr nur Bier trinkt und Bratwurst esst?" Ich lachte belustig. „ Das ist so ein Klischee. Wir essen auch normale Sachen. Die unten in Bayern trinken viel Bier und essen gerne Bratwurst. In Berlin lieben wir Currywurst." Ich zeigte auf den Tisch. „Und das ist leckere Leberwurst. Am besten schmeckt sie mit Schwarzbrot, welches daneben liegt. Bedient euch." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Hocker. Sam und Tina machten das gleiche. „ Ihr wohnt doch in Lima oder wohnt ihr in einem Dorf?" „ Wir leben beide in Lima.", antwortete Sam. „ Wohnst du hier allein?", fragte Tina. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „ Nein. Ich bin ja erst 15. Ich wohne hier mit meinen Eltern und meinem Hund Louis. Ab und zu kommt uns auch meine Großmutter besuchen. Das ist aber meistens am Wochenende." „Und wo sind deine Mama und Papa jetzt?" Das Mama und Papa betonte Sam total komisch, so dass ich lachen musste. „ Meine Eltern sind auf der Arbeit und kommen erst am Abend wieder. Wir sind also bis zur Party in Mr. Bomer's Haus allein. Wir quatschten über unser ganzes bisheriges Leben. Ich erfuhr viel über das Leben in den Staaten, das Schul-und Familienleben und und und. Um 18 Uhr Abends machten wir uns für die Party fertig. 'Kapitel 2: Party, Party' *Santana's Sicht* Ich war grad mal seit 10 Stunden in Deutschland und hab' schon so viel gesehen. Juju, Arties und meine 'Gastschwester' zeigte uns schon den Fernsehturm, das Brandenburger Tor und vieles, vieles mehr. 1652465.jpg|Brandenburger Tor Download (1)26246.jpg|Rotes Rathaus images (3),456.jpg|Fernsehturm images (4)26834.jpg|Weltuhr Juju's Freund Nico war auch dabei. Schade, dass sie einen Freund hat. Sie ist total süß und sexy. Aber mal sehen was sich im Laufe der Woche noch so alles ergibt, Ich hoffe, dass wir uns ein wenig näher kommen. Wieder bei Juju zu Hause angekommen, thumb|leftpackte ich erstmal meinen Koffer aus. Da es zu wenig Platz im Haus gab, musste ich mir ein Zimmer mit Juju teilen. Ich freute mich riesig darüber. Am Abend war eine Party angesagt. Natürlich zog ich mein knappstes Kleid an. Ich muss ja schließlich auffallen. Vielleicht gibt es da ja auch die Möglichkeit Juju zu küssen. Freiwillig wird sie das bestimmt nicht machen. Dann muss ich wohl Flaschendrehen vorschlagen. Vielleicht gibt es dann ja auch einen Kuss zwischen Jojo und mir. Sie sieht auch ganz sexy aus. Ich kam aus dem Bad und ging in Juju's Zimmer. Dort wurde mir so einiges geboten. Juju stand nur in Unterwäsche vor dem Kleiderschrank. Sie musste mich wohl bemerkt haben, da sie schnell nach einem Kleidungsstück griff und es sich vor den Körper hielt. „Nicht so schüchtern Süße. Das was du hast, hab' ich doch auch." Ich lächelte Juju an und ging näher an sie heran. Das T-Shirt riss ich ihr aus der Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss. Diesen erwiderte sie erst schüchtern. Dann küssten wir uns immer stärker. Irgendwann landeten wir dann auf dem Bett. Ich zog mir schnell mein Kleid aus und begann Juju's Hals zu küssen. Ich war total vertieft in meine "Arbeit". Leider rief Artie, als ich kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, von unten: „Santana, Juju??? Wir müssen los! Wo steckt ihr denn???" Stell stand ich auf, zog mich an und richtete meine Haare. Damit Artie keinen Verdacht schöpft, ging ich schon einmal nach unten vor. *Mel's Sicht* Meine Gastleute waren Kurt und Blaine. Meine erste Frage an sie war, ob sie schwul wären. Und jap sie waren es und sind sogar zusammen. Da wird sich mein großer Bruder David ja freuen. Er ist nämlich auch schwul und mit seinem Freund Chris zusammen. Die beiden sind einfach zuckersüß zusammen. Leider war David heut noch nicht zu Hause gewesen. Da es schon 18 Uhr war, machte ich mich schnell für die thumbParty zurecht. Ich machte mich besonders hübsch, da ich Juju, meinem heimlichen Schwarm gefallen wollte. Für mich sah sie nämlich so ganz und gar nicht hetero aus. Am besten ich frag da nochmal Jojo, Juju's beste Freundin, ob sie da mehr weiß. Ich zog mir meine Jacke aus und ging raus zu meinem lila Auto. Kurt und Blaine wartet schon auf mich und so konnten wir gleich losfahren. Wir brauchten 15 Minuten bis zum Haus von Mr. Bomer. Alle anderen waren schon da. War ja klar, dass wir wieder als letzte kommen. Mit 3 Homos ist es halt nicht so einfach *Jojo's Sicht* Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+16